Hey, can ghosts screw?
by asa-chan
Summary: Waiting for a person can get tiresome, can it not? But I've got something I can look forward to. Jounouchi Katsuya


Title: Hey, can ghosts screw? (1/1)

Author: asa-chan

Rating: PG (Okay, K+)

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Beta: Jennie B

Spoilers: Not any, I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: "Waiting for a person can get tiresome, can it not? But I've got something I can look forward to." - Jounouchi Katsuya

_'It's always so quiet around here,'_ he thought as he wandered through the rows of stones and patches of grass, giving a small wave whenever he passed a familiar face. In the distance he spotted the marble well, this signalling that he was reaching their usual meeting point.

He smiled softly when he saw a young man holding a bundle or roses tightly to his chest, standing in front of a beaming Nadeshiko-san. _'She deserves this...'_ She nodded her head at him, but her boyfriend ignored his presence, as usual. Everyone just overlooked him. He watched with a melancholic expression on his pale face as another leaf fell down from the tree and he sighed quietly, looking down at the ground. It was almost time for autumn again. How he hated that depressing season.

But as he caught sight of a lanky teenager sitting on the top of a stone, the look in his eyes changed into a happier one and he began to walk faster. The other boy snapped his head up as the other approached, and a large grin threatened to overcome his pretty face.

"Hey Jounouchi," he greeted and nodded his head, dark strands of hair falling into his eyes. Jounouchi hopped down from his perch on the stone and crossed his arms, a pout on his lips.

"Hey yourself, Iguchi. You owe me man for making me wait that long; you can't imagine how boring is it to wait for your slow ass," he growled, but soon began to chuckle after seeing Iguchi's guilty expression. "Aww, forget it. It's not like I've got better things do to. I mean, I am still waiting," he answered in a nonchalant tone and shrugged, tapping his finger against his forearm.

"Oh?" Iguchi was intrigued and took a step closer to the fair-haired boy, grinning. "Whom are you waiting for Jou? And patiently sitting on top of that? I mean you and patient? That just doesn't fit!" he teased and easily avoided the fist swung half-heartedly at him. The pair looked like a couple of normal, goofy teenagers, fooling around.

"Don't you dare mock me, kiddo. I am the invincible Jounouchi after all! Fear my wrath!" Jou threatened with a playful twinkle in his light brown eyes. "And to answer your question - I'm waiting for that pompous ass, that uber mega hyper bastard, that stuck-up dollar brain, Seto fucking Kaiba," he continued, a frown crossing his face. His companion raised a dark eyebrow but didn't reply, knowing that Jounouchi hated being interrupted during his ranting time.

"That ass; making me wait all the time. Sure, he is the big-shot CEO of Kaiba Corp. Okay, cool man. But coming even later than you...I bet he did that intentionally!" he snarled, shooting a dirty glance in Iguchi's direction. "And you stop your snickering!"

The dark-haired boy threw his hands up in surrender and laughed disarmingly. "Cool down boy."

Jounouchi just snorted and pointed his chin up into the air, showing that he was clearly ignoring Iguchi. The other still snickered at the other's sulking, but calmed down after a moment. Iguchi brushed a lock of hair away from his face, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the comfortable silence which engulfed them. But it was suddenly broken by Jou's triumphant yell, and Iguchi flinched, throwing Jou a freezing glare.

"What was that for!" he hissed, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Aha! There he is!" Jounouchi smirked gleefully and crossed his arms, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

His companion looked up and spied a tall form walking in a fast pace towards them. He squinted his eyes and finally was able to see Seto Kaiba's face for the first time.

_'Well, he is handsome...but that emotionless face, it's creepy. Looks to be around twenty-years. Not bad,'_ he thought and his eyes followed the billowing ends of Kaiba's dark wool trench coat. His shoes, Italian leather, made a clicking noise on the stone path. _'It's definitely an impressive sight to behold. He has a commanding aura. Guess it comes from being a CEO,'_ Iguchi nodded to himself as Seto Kaiba came to stop in front of them, his blue eyes narrowed, lips drawn into a thin line.

"Hello Mutt," Kaiba paused and briefly looked away.

From the corner of his eye, Iguchi saw Jou tense and braced himself for the tirade which was sure to follow. Really, Jou was sometimes too predictable. _'His temper is almost legendary around here.' _The dark-haired boy grinned to himself and took a step back, trying to give the boys at least a bit of privacy. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't eavesdrop.

"For the last time Kaiba, I'm not a dog! Asshole!" the blonde screamed and shook his fist in rage, stomping his foot, looking very much like a young child throwing a temper tantrum. Kaiba smirked warily and shook his head in amusement, blue eyes clouded over with an emotion Iguchi didn't dare to identify.

"I know. You aren't a mongrel. Hm. Still in denial, I see...pathetic," he stated and looked up, staring into the grey sky with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Dammit, look at me while I'm speaking with you!" Jou screeched, but Kaiba didn't react. He yelled on for a few minutes, but grudgingly quieted down after realizing that Kaiba was downright ignoring him and his silent friend. "Hey, you, Moneybags," Jou grunted, an annoyed expression on his face. "At least acknowledge my friend. Or is he too far beneath you for you to notice? You ass." He turned to Iguchi with a huff.

Iguchi nearly smiled at that sight, but was able to plaster an uncaring expression on his face. The blonde was sometimes just too adorable.

"You see? Stupid uptight jerk..." he grumbled and gestured towards the brunette with his middle finger. Iguchi smiled nervously, feeling quite helpless in this unusual situation. Something was off about the young CEO, he could sense that. But what?

"Here," Kaiba said abruptly and threw a white blooming lily in Jou's direction with the precision of a seasoned hunter. "Bought this at this flower shop Koneko no Sumu Ie 1. Appreciate that. But knowing you, it won't last long. Have fun with it." The brunette tilted his head arrogantly and brushed the invisible dirt off his slender hand.

_'So this was what he had been hiding... how...romantic. Or not.'_ He watched as Jou made a motion to grab the beautiful flower, but let it fall through his hands with a bitter smile on his lips.

"Heh..." Jou chuckled emotionlessly and turned his head to gaze at Iguchi with blank eyes. "Isn't he a real romantic sap? I feel like swooning right now." Iguchi chose not to react.

"You're probably wondering why I came."

"Not really, you bastard, but maybe it's because you asked me to and I had nothing better to do."

"I wanted to talk...about certain things," Kaiba whispered and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

A nervous gesture, Iguchi concluded. _'Rather uncharacteristic of him.'_ He had been always good at reading other people, but Kaiba was proving to be one of those closed off people.

"Wow, newsflash! Kaiba is willing to speak!"

_'Jounouchi is really not in a good mood...'_ the dark-haired boy thought, silently watching the other two intently. He felt like a stranger, intruding on this moment only reserved for these two. But Jou did invite him, did he not? Was that an acceptable excuse?

Kaiba shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked around uncomfortably. "I wanted to tell you... I love you. So much." He bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from any unauthorized viewing.

"You know what Kaiba? You're too damned late! What do you want me to do after your confessing? Jump into your arms and squeal like a love-struck girl? Not bloody likely! You fool.You're too late...But I'm a fool too, eh? For waiting for you...All the time...like a love-sick puppy...I'm such an idiot... I'm still waiting. Asshole! I hate you!" Jou cried out in a broken voice and hugged himself, so different from the proud, happy guy Iguchi was accustomed to seeing.

Kaiba made a move as if to touch the figure in front of him, but hesitated, fingers only inches away from their goal. His hand fell to his side again in a slow, defeated motion. Kaiba shook his head in resignation and turned around, throwing a lingering, sad glance over his thin shoulder. "Until then," the brunette said in a soft but determined voice and left Jou and Iguchi alone, turning his back to them. "I won't let you go." Soon, the pair were alone.

"Stop! I wasn't done! Come back here, you scum!" the blonde shrieked after he regained his self-control, his body still quaking. "Aww hell. Fucking great." He slowly slid down to the ground, a defeated look in his eyes. How similar to Seto Kaiba's blue orbs. "Bastard, making me wait all the time..." Jou glanced at the frozen Iguchi next to him and smiled tiredly, patting the ground beside him in invitation. But he shook his head and stayed where he was. "Sorry, for making such a scene. But with Kaiba... I lose all common sense. He is like, fuck, I don't know. He just pushes my buttons the wrong way. Tch. Making me wait..."

"It's okay... after all, you're my only friend here. So, don't worry. One gets used to your faults after a while..." Iguchi smiled and was glad to hear Jou's relieved sigh; he hated when his friend was in a bad mood.

"Hey, what faults!" Jou growled after a moment and pounded the ground with his fist.

"But aren't you glad? He confessed his love after all..." He glanced into Jou's eyes and tried to sort out the emotions he saw in them, but there were too many. _'So expressive...'_ he marveled.

"Of course I am. I subconsciously knew that he loved me, but I needed to hear it from him. I'm like that, ya know? I need to hear it from my lover's own lips... but let's change the topic. I've to thank you as well, really. He's got a strong spirit and is a stubborn ass. I have a long, long, mind-numbing wait before me. But you are here, being my friend, keeping me company. Thanks for that." He smiled. A pained, but beautiful smile.

"Don't you get tired of it? Waiting?" Iguchi asked, cocking his head in curiosity as he crouched down and rested his arms on his knees.

"Well, it's a pain in the ass. But after all, I've promised him. And I don't go breaking promises I make to my precious people. That's my ninja way!" He laughed loudly and tossed his head back. "Cool quote, eh? From Naruto. Tough guy." Jounouchi rubbed his nose with his thumb and stretched, his long limbs nearly disappearing in the shadows of the stone behind him.

"And I've got you, buddy! You can't escape me!" The blonde winked saucily and let his transparent hands pass through his own polished marble gravestone.

_'Expensive as hell, but I think Kaiba paid for it. He is rich after all, and Jou being his boyfriend... it's sad. He didn't deserve this, killed in an accident. But that's reality. And his trick is getting old.'_ Iguchi was used to it anyway. He was after all, also a ghost and the only heir of a rich clan, killed during a massacre in the year 2002.

"You've got to wait with me till Seto decides to kick the bucket and is placed next to me. Sounds exciting, eh? Creeping out brats and other idiots, haunting this ass-kicking graveyard. All that cool stuff you wanted to do as lil' kid," Jou said cheerfully and kicked his leg into the air, flailing his arms in wild abandon.

Iguchi rolled his eyes and let out a heaving sigh, tapping his foot against the green grass in annoyance. "For a dead guy you are sure, how to phrase it, happy..." he answered with a straight expression, carefully keeping the amused tone out of his voice.

"One of us has to be the optimistic one, Sourpuss."

"Fuck you," came the deadpan voice.

"Nah, that's Kaiba's job. Had been. Will be? Hey, can ghosts screw?" Jou piped up and grinned at Iguchi's horrified face.

**-The End-**

**A/N:** It started off angsty... But wahhh, my annoying sense of humour kicked in and... Oh well. I'm better at humour fics anyway. snorts Okay Yami and Yugi aren't mentioned at all. Well... And an OC has such an important role... I also have to express my thanks to the wonderful Jennie B. You're a godsend! Thank you!

1 From the Anime Weiß Kreuz. Practically no plot, just four pretty assassins owning a flowership called Koneko no Sumu Ie. And I like WK.


End file.
